Black Assassin II: An Assassin's Daughter
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: Slade's back, with his eyes set on an empath, no not our Raven. but as this story goes on, who knows what he's really after? RS, BBR, OCMARI


**omg! yes it is what you think it is! it's the sequel to black assassin! i hope you enjoy!**

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthios," a beautiful woman chanted as she hovered in the air. Not too far off a green figure was running towards her.

"Hey Ra—

The figure was cut off by a small one standing in front of him, "Don't! she's in a trance, she won't want to be disturbed."

The green figure smiled down at the little boy with indigo eyes and unruly black hair, "I know, but I'm worried. You two just poofed on outta Jump City without a heads up to any of us. What's the deal Brandon?"

The boy sighed, "Mommy, was doing just fine, but then she got a vision. She seemed really spooked by it. next thing I know she's got suitcases and she takes us here. she didn't even say anything after we got here. she's been like the whole time. Where are we any ways, and how'd you find us?"

"Mom had her communicator with her. Uncle Victor located her by satellite. And your in New Zealand, does that mean anything?"

"I've never heard Mommy mention it. but it's awfully quiet here."

"Then it's perfect for her."

The woman softly floated down to the earth and stood up. she turned and saw her son and Husband of 7 months.

"Rachel, what happened? Why'd you up and leave?"

"It wasn't safe Gar," she walked over to him and hugged him, "it wasn't safe for him."

Gar glared, "Who's after him—

"It's not important. Just so long as we don't live in Jump City, or anywhere near that country, he's safe."

"But mommy, what about Mari? I was supposed to teach her how to rollerblade 'cause Uncle Dick wouldn't."

"I'm sorry, Brandon, but you won't get to teach Mari—

"But that's not fair! I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

"It's not safe!" Rachel's eye's flared and she clutched her son close, "Brandon it's not safe! Please understand! I wish it didn't have to be this way, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Rae," Gar held the both of them, "everything will be alright."

* * *

(7 years later)

"So how exactly did you convince her to come, Dick?"

"I didn't," a tall man said.

The gorgeous red head faltered, "then how..?"

Dick looked up, "Mari did."

The woman smiled, "of course, I should have known it could have only been Garfield or Mari to get Rachel to come here."

"Still, seven years is ridiculous. And worse, they won't tell us," Dick sighed, "Ah well. It'll be nice to see them again, and Mari can't wait to see Brandon."

The woman looked a bit worried, "Dick, what if the age difference interferes? He is after all seventeen. When he was ten and she was seven it was not so bad, but now they'll have too many differences—

"Kori, I'm sure everything will be fine. And besides, she'll just be happy to see him, that'll be enough for her."

* * *

"Man, the last guy I would ever picture throwing a barbeque would be Dick Grayson," Garfield Logan chuckled.

Rachel sighed, "Even if I am really looking forward to seeing them, I don't want to stay here too long—

"But Rae! It's Vic's birthday in two days! We can't leave!"

"you come every year—

"yah but you're never here! it was hard enough even with the combined charm of me and Mari to get you here! C'mon Rae!"

Rachel grumbled, "Fine."

"Yes!"

During this whole chat, a tall figure kept quiet. How obvious it was that this was indeed the son of Raven.

They reached a well sized house and knocked, Gar hopping with excitement. The doors opened and—

"Uncle Gar!" a dazzling young girl with long raven hair and electric green eyes shared an odd secret handshake with her uncle. She looked and saw Rachel. She smiled and embraced her Aunt, "Oh Rachel i'm so happy to see you!"

"It's good to see you too," Rachel hugged back.

Mari saw Brandon and her eyes sparkled as she launched herself at her long lost childhood friend. Brandon managed to get out a, "It's good to see you too, Mari," while in the bone crushing hug. Then out of nowhere all four of them were scooped up in a large hug.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or am I seeing all three Logan's here!"

"It's been a while, Victor," Rachel said as he let them go.

A gasp was heard and Kori enveloped Rachel and Brandon in a hug, "Sister and Nephew! It is good to see after all this time!"

"Any chance we'll get to breath anytime soon?" Brandon muttered as they were released. It was going to be a long night."

* * *

The Logan's were staying at the Stone's for their now extended visit. Brandon waited for dark when he got up and climbed out his window. His mom would freak if she found out, he knew, but he just wanted to walk around his old home. It had been so long. His mom never told why they had to leave and it bugged the hell out of him. he may not ever get this chance again. As he strolled down the streets he heard a struggle going on. He lloked down an alley and saw an old man getting brutally beaten up.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Brandon ordered. The man looked up.

"And if I don't—

That was all he got a chance to say before a trash can hit him on the head and he was knocked out. Brandon rushed over to the old man who was curled up into a ball, "Sir! Sir all you alright?"

"Wha, what happened?" the man asked in a jittery voice.

"well, you were being mugged. I took care of him."

"That's very kind of you," Brandon helped the man up and turned to leave, but discovered the old man had a firm grip on his writst.

"Sir…?"

"From now on it will be Master," Brandon looked confused and tried to get away when something caught his eye…he was surrounded. There was at least thirty figures around them. He glared and his eyes glowed and various opjects were enveloped in black energy, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Brandon."

Brandon dropped everything and looked at the man, "How did you…?"

"I know a lot more. I know everything about your mother, your step father, everyone you love and care for."

"Listen here old man—

"I know who they are, Brandon. I'm no joke. They're the teen titans. If you don't cooperate something bad might happen."

"You're crazy. They're the teen titans they can take you down easily—

"I've had them in the palm of my hands once before. I can do it now just as easy by taking your life. Trust my Brandon, you might want to do as I say, or you could lose someone after you leave."

Brandon glared, "who are you!"

"I'm a family friend. And you are my new apprentice."

"I can't, I leave in two days, my mom would never let me stay here."

"In three years, you'll return. If you don't, you'll regret it. understood, apprentice?"

Brandon replied with clenched teeth, "understood."

* * *

(3 years later)

"hurry up with the money, Mac! Nightstar could be here any minute!"

A flash of violet light was hurled down at them, "Sorry I'mma little early, aren't i?" Nightstar sounded from up above. The two men looked at each other and then bolted for the door. Nightstar rolled her eyes, "Why do they always run?" she shot two Starbolts that hit the men dead on. A few seconds later the police came in and arrested them.

"Good work Nightstar!"

"Not a problem!" she flew out of there and began to patrol the city. When she was done she went back to her house and got into her p.j.s.

"Mari, you have a message," her mother's voice sounded mischievous.

"From who?" Mari asked as she opened the door.

Her mother smiled, "Brandon."

"That's funny, I thought Raven didn't allow phones in their house."

"They don't."

Mari finally realized what this meant and beamed, "He's here!" Kori shook her head vigorously, "for how long?"

"He moved here."

The whole street probably heard her joyous scream.

* * *

"Did you call her?"

"Yes."

"Good boy."

Brandon growled, "Why do you have to drag Mari into this? I'm already a family friend, why do you want me to get extra close with her?"

"I want you to gain that trust that you and her once had as children."

"Why?"

"All in good time, Apprentice. You are excused."

"Yes Master," he forced out. He had been here for a month, but know one knew. His Mother didn't know this was where he was going. He sighed as he remembered the day he left:

"_Mom, I'm sick of this! Look, you're lucky I put up with this for these two years. I could've left when I was 18, but I didn't"_

"_Brandon you don't understand! It's not safe!"_

"_Why! Why is it not safe! It's been ten years! I need to get out of here! I need to be around people, get a job, take reponsibuilities! Mom, please! I know you're just doing this to protect me, but you can't hold me back anymore. I'm old enough to make decisions on my own, and I've decided to leave! You don't like it, disown me," Brandon spat._

"_Brandon!" Gar barked, "don't talk to your mother like that! She's only trying to protect you."_

"_I'm old enough to protect myself, Gar!"_

"_Brandon, please," his mother pleaded._

"_I'm sorry mom, I have to go."_

**yah this wasn't about mari very much, but it will be. like later in the chapters. haha, brandon means "little raven" i thought it was very appopriate. R&R! thankies!**


End file.
